


Martin and Gerry Cousin drabbles

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Series: Martin and Gerry cousin storries [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: what it says on the tin! drabble from an au where Gerry and Martin are cousins!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Gerard Keay
Series: Martin and Gerry cousin storries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653121
Kudos: 13





	1. #1

Martin sniffled as the door opened, rubbing the tears off his cheeks before Gerry saw. “Hey, whats up little dude?” Martin offered a smile to the older boy. “Nothin Gerry.” The taller boy offered him a smile more genuine than martins own. “Well, I got you….” he pulled a small package from behind his back. “A birthday present!” he said handing it to the younger boy.

Martin smiled for real this time as he took and opened the package, revealing a small velvet box “Go ahead munchkin open it!” and he did, it was a silver heart locket with a latch, which he also opened it.

Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them smiling at the park before Gerry dyed his hair and an engraving  _ when it feels like you’re alone remember you have me.” _ It was such a simple message but it spoke true to how Martin had been feeling. It was his first birthday since his dad left and his mom hadn’t so much as looked at him when he went to give her her medecin.

Martin tackled his older cousin in an incredibly tight hug. “Thank you gerry! I love you!” Gerry smiled and rubbed Martins back, returning the hug. “I love you too little man, remember that.” 

* * *

  
  


Almost twenty years later Martin pressed his hand over that locket as Peter Lukas once again lectured him on the importance of loneliness ; knowing that Gerry wore an identical one that martin had given him as soon as he had the funds. Knowing that with Gerry as his cousin, as his brother, he would never be truly alone


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after 159 but before they go to scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the third one of these ive written, i might post the first one later

Martin sniffled as he pulled the jacket closer to himself, Gerry was sitting right next to him as Jon took a hot shower because however inhuman he was he still needed warmth. “Hey little bro, how about you come with me to the kitchen with me and we can make some tea?” As soon as martin nodded Gerry grabbed his hand and tugged him to the kitchen.

“Gerry, Peter broke it.” he said, halfway through making the tea, causing Gerry to look up at him “Peter broke what?” The necklace...he snapped the chain. I saved the locket though; as he said this he pulled the very locket he was talking about out of his pocket. “I couldn't let him take the only family I ever really had.” 

Martin watched as a series of emotions crossed over his cousins face, from anger (all aimed at Peter Lukas) to sympathy to his younger cousin, and at that moment all he could see was the little 8 year old he had given the necklace to in the first place, with tear tracks down his face from a mom who wasn't deserving of the title.

“Its okay martin loo,” he said pulling off one of his own many chains “We’ll put it on here and it’ll be good as new.” Martin nodded again, a small smile playing on his lips. “yeah, good as new. “ and so they did, Gerry gently took the locket from martin and put it on the chain before clasping it back around the youngers’ neck. 

When Jon finished his shower and came out wearing one of Martin's softest sweaters he saw Gerry and Martin asleep on the couch, both wearing matching necklaces with empty mugs sitting on the table; and he knew that neither of them was ever truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much enjoying this canon. I love Gerry and Martin
> 
> (i dont know if you know but I do not like P Lukas very much)


End file.
